Criss Angel and Catherines neice? What about Greg?
by CSIluvah21
Summary: So Catherines neice is working at LVPD she meets Criss Angel at the Luxor and Greg is in love with her but she wont go out with him, long story ill try and get at least 2 or 3 chapters a week!
1. Elevator

Both stepped onto the elevator of the Luxor. Of course she knew who he was although she didn't really care for what he did. He had no idea who she was but he intended to find out. She wore dark coloured tight fitting jeans with a dark purple low cut tank top and the same colour heels.

BROOKES POV

looks around the elevator  
I wonder why it's all mirrors in here? The floor too  
looks down  
wow this is an awkward ride say something to him  
no never mind don't do that all you need is some guy wanting a date  
what's he looking at?  
She soon realized he'd been staring at her chest the whole time

"Can I help you with something?" She said as she zipped up her black FCUK sweater

"Who me? Um no...I mean my names Criss how about you? He said thinking to himself about how much of an idiot just was.

"I'm Brooke" she said just simply replying his question

"So, I couldn't help but notice that were getting off at the same floor" he said pointing at the panel with the number 25 lit up.

"Well I guess we are" She said flashing him a flirtatious smile  
Oh my God Brooke she thought to herself your leading this guy on did you see the smile you just gave him?

"So where you from?" Criss said trying to learn more about this gorgeous blonde in the elevator with him  
"Well, I've moved around a lot but I've spent most of my life in California you?" She said in possibly the most flirtatious way possible  
She couldn't help but flirt it's just the way she's always been

"Well, I'm originally from New York and now I'm living here in the Luxor "

"What brings a pretty girl like you to Vegas by herself?" Criss said with a questioning look on his face

"Who said I was alone?" Brooke defended his accusation.

"Okay, so are you alone?" He said with a light chuckle

"Yes, I'm alone and I'm living here now" She said in a monotone voice

"So you're living in Vegas or at the Luxor?" he asked calmly hoping her answer would be the Luxor

"Well, I just bought a house in Clark County but until its ready this is my home" she said flashing the same flirty smile

DING  
The elevator doors slide open revealing the 25th floor only two rooms on this floor because of the massive sizes of the suites.

"Well I guess this is where we go our separate ways, see you around?" Criss said giving her a devilish smile

"I guess I will" Brooke replied

Both walked down the hall  
Criss spins around

"Hey Brooke?" Criss said

"Yeah?" She replied

"Do you think maybe we could go out sometime?"

"Well, I would love too but I just don't really have time"

"I get it I'm just not your type" Criss shot her a sad look  


"No, that's not it at all it's just that I'm always working so I just don't know when we could find the time" She said sounding apologetic

"It's okay really I get it you don't have to make excuses" Criss replied with a sad look on his face

"It's not an excuse I just work nights so It's not like we could go for dinner and most of the nights I am off I just sleep or I already have plans" She tried to explain

"Okay so when's your next night off?" He asked hoping for a date

"Well you know what I have tomorrow night off"

"And are you free...?"

"You know what I think I am, but you have to remember that I'm on call all the time so if I have to leave..."

"Okay it's a date" He smiled

Both walked back to their own rooms


	2. DNA and Dates

Brooke went to work that night as she always did thinking about why she had agreed going on a date with him, I mean he defiantly was cute she had to admit. She kept these thoughts as she walked down the hallway of the LVPD towards the forensics unit.

"Hey, Brooke "Greg said trying to get her out of her daze

"Huh, oh hey Greg" She smiled

"You alright?" He asked sounding concerned  
"Yah, I'm fine just kind of tired so what's up for tonight?" trying to change the subject

"Oh yah you just moved into the Luxor today how's your suite?" Greg was certain to get it out of her

"It's great so what are we doing tonight?" once again Brooke tried to change it  
"Well, there's a few new cases but Grissom just wants us to work in the lab because the amount of DNA that has to be processed it unbelievable and since were both highly qualified..."

"Well, I guess we have an exciting night ahead of us"  
"Defiantly" He flashed that amazing smile of his

First thing Brooke did was go into the locker room she sat down on the benches and sighed.  
She was upset but wouldn't let it show to her other co-workers, the only thing that really bothered her was that her dad was getting married--again. She never really liked her step-mothers the first one Tanya wasn't that bad but Brooke could never picture her dad with anyone else other than her mother but they divorced when she was 16 so she was over it or at least led people on that she was. At that moment Catherine walked in.

"Hey, Brooke" Catherine smiled

"Hey, Cath" She gave her a half-hearted smile

Catherine bent down to be eyelevel with her.

"Look, I know something's bothering you because you're never this quiet so remember if you ever want to talk I'm your aunt first and co-worker second" She smiled

"I know, but I have to get to Greg in the lab" Brooke smiled this time a real smile

"Well, as long as you're okay..." Catherine trailed off

"Yah, I promise I'm fine..."

As she walked down the hall towards the lab she could here the sounds of Marilyn Manson through the door. Yup Greg was in there for sure.

"Hey turn that crap down" she smiled

"Oh, h-hey Brooke" he said seeming nervous

"So I was thinking you know we both have tomorrow night off and maybe oh I don't know we could go get dinner see a movie maybe?" he shot out

"So are you asking me out on a date?"She said smiling with a devilish look  
At that moment Warrick and Nick walked in and of course they heard what she said.

"Greg, really lay off the girl" Nick said

"Well, it doesn't have to be a date it could just be two friends going out together..." He said sounding shy

"So what makes you think that I don't already have a date for tomorrow night? She asked raising an eyebrow

Nick and Warrick just laughed and stood there to watch this play out

"Well I don't know that but if you don't then we could always..." he trailed off

"Well I do so..."

Greg looked heartbroken.

"Well now that's over with Greg you got the results on the finger prints found on the glass door in the Carlson murders?" Warrick asked

"Yah, uh it matched Ethan Aldridge he's done some time for robberies that's it"

"Right, I'll get him in here" Nick said as her waited for Ethan's picture and description to print out

Warrick already left to go get some coffee

The room was empty just Brooke and Greg stood there in silence.

"So you really have a date? Or are you just making up excuses" Greg broke the silence

"I really have a date" She replied

"Oh, well do you know the guy? Like do you know him well because what if he wants to kill you or something you never know around Vegas ..."Greg trailed off Brooke interrupted

"I don't know him well at all but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to kill me but I'll put you on speed dial just in case" she said flashing him a wink

"Fine, but if this guys intentions aren't taking you for dinner and he chops you up into a million pieces and throws you into lake mead just remembered I warned you" He smiled and laughed

"Of course Greg" she smiled

The rest of the night went on as normal and then their shift was over she offered to give Greg a ride home because his car was in the shop. The car conversations were normal nothing about dates just the events that night at work. She dropped Greg off and headed back to the Luxor  
--

She saw Criss in the elevator her on her way home from work and he was just getting back from clubbing.

"So we going to see each other every elevator ride?" Criss said smiling

Oh God he was gorgeous why he was so good looking damn Brooke could tell he was a little tipsy.

"Well looks like it" Brooke said going one of those smiles

Criss' POV

Damn I have to get her well I have a date with her, look she's perfect her body, her face, her skin, her hair longer than her shoulders a light dirty blonde with dark brown underneath. Yup she's perfect wonder why she's staying here especially in that suite they get pretty expensive especially if she just bought a house in Clark County most houses out there are pretty up there. I wonder what she does for a living bet it pays pretty good, well she said she's always on call so is she like a hooker? Maybe you should ask her , no Criss what are you stupid you'd lose that date if you asked her .

"So what do you do for a living?" he asked trying to make simple talk with her

"I'd really rather not talk about my work" She said almost sounding mad but she had just worked all night so I guess she had her reasons

"Why what are you like a hooker or something?" He asked suspiciously

Oh my God Criss you just asked her well okay its out so whatever...

Brooke looked at him shocked then smiled

"Yup I'm a hooker and this date tonight it's going to cost you big but I take all major credit cards" She said as seriously as possible trying to trick him

Criss' jaw dropped  
"Oh, seriously well I didn't know I mean I'll still go out with you but how much is it going to cost me?" he looked worried

Brooke trying not to laugh replied "Well it depends how far you want things to go anywhere from 500-1500"

"Oh, well what can I get for 500?" Criss said still not catching onto the joke

Brooke tried not to let out the fact that she was joking but she had to tell him eventually

She laughed, Criss stood there not saying anything, he didn't get it

"You're really gullible, I was joking I'm not a hooker" she said trying to pass the laughter

"Oh, well than what do you do?" he asked suspiciously

"I'm a CSI" she said pointing to her name tag clipped onto her jeans

"So, you're a CSI you live here at the Luxor until your house is ready" he said about to ask how she could afford it

"Yah and if you're wondering how I can afford it..."

"No I wasn't well actually yah I was I mean these suites get pretty expensive..." he stammered

"Well, how do you pay for your suite?" she asked knowing the answer

"Well, its paid for I'm on a contract with MGM so..." he trailed off

"So maybe I get mine for free to?" she replied

"Well, I guess you could but how...?"

"It's pretty easy when your dad owns the hotel you know." She said trying not to sound stuck-up because she wasn't like that at all

"Wait, your Antonio Cavallaro's daughter?" he looked surprised

"Yah why is that a problem?" she looked worried

"No not at all just wondering" he smiled

DING

The doors slide open the two walked to their separate rooms. Criss swung around again

"So I'll come get you at 7:30?" he said cheerfully

"Yah, just come to my room I'll be there"

Both turned around. Brooke decided to sleep until about 4 then she'd start getting ready.


	3. Skating is Murder

_BECAUSE IT'S NEVER TOO LATE, JUST GET UP AND START ALL OVER AGAIN! _

Brooke groaned at the sound of her alarm going off, she looked over and realized it was quarter to five.

She jumped out of bed jumped in the shower and made sure she hurried up taking only 15 minutes she wrapped a towel in her hair threw on a pink bathrobe that came to her knees and said "LOVE PINK" on the back. Then she heard a knock at the door.

As she opened the door she realized it was Criss.

"A little early aren't you?" she smiled

"Oh, well um..."

His eyes looked her up and down noticing how the tiny robe hugged her perfect body she noticed but just smiled.

"Oh well I wanted to tell you to wear something warm, but not too warm maybe jeans and a light sweater " he tried not to sound to controlling

"Why where are we going?" she had one eyebrow raised

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he winked then walked away

Oh he's so cute Brooke said to herself. She ran off dried and flat ironed her hair, still wearing the robe she went out and picked what she wanted to wear. She decided on dark jeans and a medium green and white sweater. She applied light make-up no cover up after all she really had nothing to cover up, light eyeliner, mascara and peach toned lip gloss and skin toned eye shadow that added a little shimmer.

7:35 and he still wasn't there but she had some time to herself and plopped on the couch not a minute later there was a knock on the door.

Criss stood there he was wearing a black t-shirt with some type of design on it with his chains and jeans with a plain black sweater.

"Hey you ready?" he sounded nervous

"Yah I just have to go grab my purse, you can come in" she smiled at him he flashed one back

He stood there not knowing what to say and just watched her as she ran up the stairs the loft type bedroom in her suite. Grabbing her purse she ran back down slipped on some shoes.

"Ready to go?" she said

"Yah come with me" he said holding out his hand

Brooke took his hand they both felt a sudden energy that rushed through their veins but both never said anything about it.

During dinner they talked about many things mostly about Criss' demonstrations and Brooke's job. Both were so interested in each other's lives, Criss was amazed about what she did and of course she was astonished by the life threatening stunts he pulled.

"So, why did you want me to wear warm clothes? Where are we going?" she asked

"Ah, that's the surprise you'll just have to wait" he winked

After dinner they got into Criss' escalade much similar to Brooke's but hers were full swabs, gloves and fingerprint powder. They drove for about twenty minutes until the car stopped and Brooke looked to see an arena, it was a quad pad two were free and two had hockey games going on. Criss had rented out one rink that they had all too themselves.

"This is nice but I don't have skates" she said  
"That's what you think" he pointed over to the corner there were a pair of figure skates for her and hockey skates for Criss.

"So, can you skate?" he asked her  
"Yah, can you?" she replied

"Um, yah I can but I can't do it without falling on my ass at least once" he laughed slightly

She tied up her skates and fixed Criss' because he didn't tie them tight enough.

"So do you want me to help you or will you are okay?" she smiled

"Maybe, you should hold my hands that ways if I go down you come with me" he smiled

"Okay, but you're going to at least try to skate by yourself "she skated quickly over to the other side of the rink "Skate over her and then I'll help you"

"Why do you have to be so meaning to me?" he laughed and struggled to get to the other side of the rink by the time he reached the centre she decided to skate there and meet him.

"So let's get this straight you've been burned alive, blown up, walked on glass but you can't skate?" she said smiling  
"Exactly, so you going to help me or what?" he smiled

"Well, I was thinking about it but thought it would be funnier too see you fall on your ass" she smiled as she skated away

Criss took one step and fell flat on his but.

"See what you're doing to me" he yelled and smiled

Brooke skated over to him turning her skates to the side forcing flakes of ice on him  
She bent down holding her hand out and he took it smiling

"Okay now that I'm stable tell me more about yourself, you said you've moved around a lot so where have you lived?" he asked making conversation

"Okay, well I was born in Italy and when I was 5 and my brother was 1we moved to Beverly Hills so when I was 13 we moved to New York, then when I was 15 we moved to Miami then when I was 16 we moved to Vegas, then my parents got divorced so I moved to Beverly Hills with my dad and my mom moved to Orange County"

"Wow, well I lived in New York then moved to Vegas" he smiled still holding on to her hands, they were so soft and he never wanted to let go. He just stared at her smiling she was beautiful.

"So, you think you can skate by yourself now? Brooke said starting to let go of his hands but he surprised her and he pulled her closer into him hugging her close.

"You feel cold, you want my sweater?" Criss asked unzipping his sweater

"Um, sure I guess" she spun around and he slipped his sweater on her. It was baggy on her because she was thin but it was so warn and smelt amazing.

"Are you sure you won't be cold?" she asked looking concerned  
"Yah I was getting kind of hot with it on anyway "he shrugged and smiled grabbing her hands again in the state of almost falling

Brooke suddenly heard her phone ring it was a basic ring so she knew it was something to do with work.

"Ugh, hold on I have to get that sorry" she smiled apologetically and skated over bent down grabbed her phone out of her purse, of course it was Greg, why was he even calling he knew she had a date but maybe it was important so she picked it up.

"Hello" Brooke said trying not to sound too pissed as she looked back at Criss standing there trying not to fall.  
"Hey Brooke, we need you in here ASAP murder at the Henderson Quad Pad; Hockey murder meet me there in 25" he said not catching her angry tone

"I told you I was going out tonight so I can't meet you here" she said sounding angrier in each word  
"Wait, you're already there is that where you're hot date took you?" he asked  


"Yah, so what's it too you?" she questioned

"Well, I'll come in and talk to you for a bit" he chuckled

"Oh, no you won't, even if we are in the same building you're going to stay away from me agreed?" she said sternly

"Yah, but can I at least say hi if I see you?" he asked sweetly

"Sure, but stay away" she couldn't help but to agree with his sweetness

Brooke pressed end on her phone turned around to see Criss looking kind of upset. She skated over to him standing right in front of him she was only a few inches shorter than him.

"You have to go don't you" he looked so upset  
"Well, I told you I was on call, and you'll never guess where the murder is" She tried to cheer him up

"I have no idea you tell me" he looked sad  
"Apparently it was right here something happened during the hockey game I guess..."  
"So you have to leave me now, wait how come we didn't hear anything?" he was curious

"First I'm not leaving you I wouldn't do that it's my night off and they can't force me to go in and I'm guessing we didn't hear anything because we're basically cut off from the hockey side other than that glass window"

"So who was one the phone?" he wondered  
"Oh, just some guy I work with he wanted me to work the case with him but obviously I said no and he should be here soon and the chances that he'll come and talk to me are high so were going to screw with him okay?" she smiled

"And how are we going to do that?' he smiled cheering up  
"Well, I'm pretty sure he's totally in love with me so when he walks in he's going to see something that will piss him off and hopefully he'll learn not to walk in on me on a date"

"And what exactly is he going to see?" he got closer to her their lips almost touching

"This" she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him, she intended it to be a practice but he took it further, of course she didn't mind she was already falling for him. For what seemed to be forever they were making out. They stood there holding each other, Criss bent down for another kiss but Brooke released herself from his grip and skated around the rink faster than he'd ever seen anybody skate 

before.

"So you've skated before haven't you, like took lessons" he smiled

"Yah I took skating lessons when I was like four and did some speed skating and a little figure skating but quit because I didn't like the whole 'skin-tight outfits twirling around while everybody's watching you' thing" she was now skating backwards so she could face Criss

"Hey, I think those are the crime people now" he pointed to the glass window

"Yup and there's Greg" she pointed to the spiky haired man standing next to Catherine

Greg saw her and started to walk over to the window. When Brooke saw him she skated over to Criss who caught her spinning her around and kissed her as passionately as possible. She looked up and saw Greg's face drop.

"I just realized that they probably want to ask us questions you know like if we saw anything "she tried to explain

"But we didn't so..."he trailed off  
"But they don't know that" she said just as Greg walked through the doors and right up to the side boards.

"Hey, can you guys come here for a second?" Greg shouted to them

Brooke took Criss' hands and pulled him with her and once arriving at the boards she faced Greg and Criss stood behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist resting his head on her shoulder .

Greg looked in fury, like he was about to rip Criss' head off.

Greg asked them some questions they didn't know anything.

Criss took her home or back to the hotel rather kissed her goodnight and left her to walk into her room

A/N: Wow, I'm so tired so I have like some pretty amazing ideas for future chapters so I'm just going to go ahead and skip ahead in their relationship a couple months for it to fit in.


	4. Time Off

Brooke and Criss have been dating for about 3 months, she still works as a CSI and Greg is over her now that the newest CSI Ronnie Lake has joined the team. Brooke works alot and hardly ever gets to go out with Criss at night but she talks to him during all her break. Brooke's met his family and they love her. J.D, Costa and her spend most of their time making fun of Criss but he's pretty good about it. So lets gt this started...

Brooke woke up to the sound of her alarm; it was 5:00pm and she had to get ready for work.

She was still living at the Luxor, but only for another week until she moved into her Clark County home. She didnt want to move she loved living right next to Criss, but she needed to be closer to work.

Brooke jumped out of bed and into the shower, once she got out she did her hair in loose big curls, she wore dark jeans with a rhinestone G on the pockets that stood for Guess and a silky zebra print tank top and black pumps.

Criss wasnt home he was out trying to get a permit to go over the Niagara falls in a barrel. She headed off to work, there wasnt much going on tonight a stabbed teen found in a dumpster behind fremont and a unknown DB by Lake Mead. The only people working tonight were Brooke, Greg, Catherine, Ronnie, Warrick and Grissom. Greg, Cath and Brooke took Lake Mead.

As Brooke was driving Greg of course started a conversation about Criss or who he called "Magic Boy".

"So I heard magic boy walked on Lake Mead?" Greg said as he poked his head through the two front seats of Brooke's Escalade.

"Yah what about it?" she said as Catherine pushed his face away.

"Nothing just wondering..." Greg said as he layed back.

They went to the scene, collected evidence tooke pictures and went back to the lab.

Warrick, Ronnie and Grissom were already back and sitting in the break room. Brooke and Catherine pulled out chairs and sat down while Greg plopped on the couch beside Ronnie and smiled.

Ronnie got up to go to an autotopsy with Grissom.

"I give it a week" Warrick said smiling.

Of course Greg gad no idea what he was talking about but Brooke and Catherine knew exactly what he was talking about. Warrick thought it would take a week at least before Ronnie agreed to go out with Greg.

"Give what a week?" Greg looked at Warrick suspiciously

"You know you and Ronnie, seriously we all know you like her so just go for it man" Warrick slouched in his chair

"Yah just go for it already" Brooke piped up and Catherine smiled

"Fine then I will..." Greg stood up and walked towards the DNA lab where Ronnie was talking to Wendy.

"Is he seriously going to do it?" Brooke looked over to the lab.

" I dont know but knowing Greg he probably will" Catherine looked over smiling

"Hey Ronnie, can I talk to you for a second?" Greg stood with his hands in his pockets

"Uh, yah sure" Ronnie said as she turned around to look at Greg

Greg shot wendy one of those "I-want-to-talk-to-her-privatley" look.

"Um, I have to go get some stuff frm the supply room" Wendy walked away towards the break room.

"I thought she had to go to the supply room?" Ronnie looked at Wendy walking away.

Greg and Ronnie kept talking while Wedny sat down in the break room.

"Anyone wanna tell me what Gregs doing?" Wendy asked as she looked around the table.

"He's asking Ronnie out" Warrick said looking at Wendy, none knew it but Warrick had a huge thing for Wendy.

"Seriously?" she looked over at Brooke and Catherine

"Yup" they both replied at the same time

All four of them looked over through the glass walls and at Greg. He was walking back and had the biggest smile on his face, like a child on Christmas morning.

"So, I'm guessing it went well?" Brooke smiled at him

"Mhm" Greg plopped on the couch still smiling

"So, speaking of dates wheres your romeo Brooke?" Warrick smiled at her

"Yah, when do we get to meet him?" Catherine piped up

"He's in new York, and i dont know I guess when ever you want to meet him it doesn't really matter when..." she trailed off

"Well I defiantly want to meet him soon you should bring him by one night" Catherine sat back in her chair

"Why's he in New York?" Greg asked looking suspicious

"He's in Buffalo or something trying to get a permit to go over Niagara Falls in a barrel" she kept a serious face

Greg and Warrick looked shocked.

"You serious?" Catherine looked at her

"Yah" still being serious she could tell they thought she was joking.

Brooke looked around.

"What?" she said with a light giggle

"Whens he getting back from Buffalo?" Catherine wondered

"Tonight, actually he should be back soon" Brooke took a sip out of her water bottle

"Get him to come in!" Catherine exclaimed

"I'll call him later and see if he's home" Just then Brooke's cell rang she grabbed it off the table and saw that it was Criss.

"Hello" Brooke said smiling

Warrick and Catherine both left the room, to go check on some DNA from their cases and Greg left to go talk to Ronnie. Wendy went back to process some DNA.

"Hey babe, I'm on my way home but i wanted to stop and see you" Criss said although the noise in the airport was loud enogh that she could hardly hear him.

"What?" she turned the volume up louder

"I'm coming to see you at work" Criss yelled into the phone. The phone went quieter, Criss went outside the airport waiting for his car.

"Oh, okay I was going to ask you to come in anyways" Brooke smiled

"Let me guess, everyone wants to meet me" Criss starting laughing quietly on the other end

"Actually yah, but i have to go love you" she saw Catherine walk in the room

"Love you too" he hung up

Catherine walked in and sat down next to her neice.

"So looks like its just you and me everyone else is out on the field, so I guess its just me meeting him"

Catherine smiled at Brooke who was then texting her best friend Kim Kardashian. They grew up as neighbours in Beverly Hills and have been inseprable since they were 7 but with Brooke moving around so much they hardly ever got to see eachother.

"Great, he should be here soon" she smiled looking up at her phone.

Minutes later Brooke was greeted by the feel of a leather jacket around of her neck, the shine of his rings against the light and a kiss on top of her head. Catherine had gone to the locker room to get something out of her purse, for a minute of two they were alone. Brooke stood up and kissed him and gave him a hug, her face in his chest until Catherine walked in. She introduced them and they all sat down at the table in the break room, Brooke sat on Criss' lap while they disscused the Niagara Falls stunt.

"So they actually gave you the permit?" Catherine said as she sipped on some coffee.

"It took awhile to get through to them but I got it" He smiled holding Brooke closer to him

The three continued to talk for almost twenty minutes before Grissom innterupted.

"Hate to break up your social gathering but Brooke and Catherine autopsy now" he walked away without even aknowledging the fact that Criss was there.

"I guess I should go, nice meeting you Catherine" he walked out, no hug or kiss goodbye.

They sat in scilence for a few minutes.

"Hey, do you think Grissom would give me a few nights off because if Criss is going to Niagara from Friday until Monday and I have Monday and Saturday off you think I'd be able to get Sunday and Friday off? So I could go with him?" Brooke had a sad look on her face one she never had to often.

"Oh, I don't know maybe you could always try" Catherine stood up towards the door

"You coming?" She turned around to face Brooke who was texting on her phone

"Yah I'll be there" She walked out towards Grissoms office.

She knocked on the door until she heard Grissom tell her to come in.

He looked up from his paperwork he was doing.

"Oh, hi Brooke what do you need" He dropped his pen and gestured her to sit in the chair in front of his desk

"Hi, um I was wondering if I could have Friday and Sunday off" She sat down in the chair

"Well it's already Wednesday and if you want to use your vacation days you should have said something earlier but maybe I can get Catherine or Sara to come in..." he stopped for a minute.

"So, is that a yes?" Brooke started smiling

"Well, first I want to know why you want those days off?" he leaned forward abit

"My boyfriend is going to Niagara Falls to do this thing" she slouched a little

"Do you want to tell me what this 'thing' is?" Grissom cracked a smile

"Well he wants to go over the falls in a barrel, and I dont want to go just to go to Niagara Falls but if something happened to him and I wasn't there I just wouldnt be able to live with myself..." She thought she might cry at the thought of losing Criss

"Oh well normally I wouldnt give you the days off but I guess this falls under the catagorey of family emergency so I guess you can" Brookes smile grew bigger, she ran to Grissom who was now standing nehind her and hugged him.

"Thank you" she exclaimed

"Your welcome, now get to that autopsy"" he was laughing

"Right" she flipped her hair back and walked towards the autopsy room.

She walked in just before it had started. She slipped on some rubber gloves and stood next to Catherine.

"Your victim had been identified as Victor Masters, we found ID in his back pocket" Doc Robbins said pointing to a soggy peice of paper over on a table.

"So how'd he die?" Brooke walked around examining the body

"Various stab wounds covered by his clothes" Catherine added

The autopsy went on and soon Catherine and Brooke found themselves back in the break room.

"So is Grissom giving you the days off?" Catherine pured herself a cup of coffee

"Yah" she sighed

"I thought you wanted to go you seem sad about it" Catherine sat next to her sipping her coffee

"I do I'm just scared somethings going to happen to him" She again almost started to cry but she forced her tears down

"If he takes all the saftey percautions he should be fine" Catherine tried reassuring her

"I know but he's always saying one day he's going to push himself to far what if its that day, I mean I'm sure the water is freezing and theres all these rocks and the undertow and apperently its like 80 feet deep at the end, what if no body can get to him in time? What if I lose him?" She couldnt help but to let her eyes fill up with tears

Catherine moved closer to her and hugged her. Brooke always felt that Catherine was more of a mother figure than an aunt, she had a mom but her mom lived in Orange County.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Catherine held her and Brooke started to cry but forced them down until her cell phone started to vibrate against the table, it was just a text message from Kim.

The rest of the night and the next day went on and then Brooke was off to Niagara...


	5. Going to the Falls

Brooke was at work for another two hours. Criss laid awake thinking, thinking about the Niagara Falls stunt and thinking about Brooke. He thought about why he loved her , he thought about other girls; bleach blonde, blue eyes the kind of girls that only bought the most expensive clothes with their dad's credit card the ones who didn't work the kind of girl that wouldn't let her boyfriend see her without her hair done up and her make-up perfect. He's dated that kind of girl before and most people think Brooke is that kind of girl but she's not, she's so much more. She did indeed have Blonde hair but it was chocolate brown underneath, and her eyes weren't blue they were e most amazing hazel colour he'd ever seen. She would rather wear track pants and a tank top than a 10,000 dress. She had an education and she had a job. She never cared what she looked like around him, it didn't matter to her if she had no make-up and her hair was a mess. Criss looked over to his nightstand, a framed picture of him and Brooke. She had the best smile in the world, he loved her so much.

He stared at the picture and before he knew it two hours had almost passed.

Brooke entered her room trying to be quit because she thought Criss was sleeping. She hopped into the shower quickly got out tied her hair up into a loose ponytail put on her pj's wich were black track pants that said TNA on the back and a black tank top. She walked over to Criss' room becasue they left the joining doors open most of the time. She snuck into his bedroom to see him laying staring at the picture.

She ran over and jumped behind him and hugged him. He screamed in fear then relized who it was and just started laughing.

"Hey" he said as he pulled her in to kiss her

"Hi" she returned his kiss

"So can you come to Niagara Friday? Or do you have to work" he sat upright and held her in his arms

"Yah I can but I have to do some stupid thing while im there, like I have to do paperwork" she sighed and flung her head back

"Well, at least you can go" he kissed her head

"Yah...so did you book a hotel?" she reached over for her purse

"Umm..." he started to grin

"Oh my god Criss, you didnt?" she pulled herself out of his grip

"Well, usually someone does that for me but this time I said I would take care of it but I gues it...slipped my mind?" he gave her an apologetic type grin

"Well good luck getting a hotel I mean it's spring break plus like everyone knows you'll be there..." she grabed her phone and started texting

"Shit. We probably wont be able to get a flight either..." he covered his face with a pillow

"Fine, I'll take care of it only if you give me a massage" Brooke said with and evil grin and lifted the pillow off his face

"Fine, but how are you going to take care of it?" he sat upright

"I have my ways, now get going with the massage" she lifted off her tank top with only her bra on

He kissed the back of her neck.

"Massage with your hands, not your lips idiot" she giggled

"Sorry" he said sarcastically

He massaged her back for what seemed to be only a minute..wait it was only a minute.

"Okay, now go do your thing" he tossed her shirt over to her

"Haha, okay...so is there a certain hotel you want to stay at?" she pulled her tank top over her head

"Well the crew is staying at umm... the comfort inn? Or something so I guess it would be easier if we stayed there..." he streched his arms oveer his head

"Okay that should be easy..." she walked out of the room

MGM was owned by Brooke's grandfather, he didnt start it but he bought it when they were in serious debt a long time ago. But her grandfather started a hotel chain wich consisted of; the comfort inn, quality inn, marriot and some other ones, that she couldnt remember. So getting a room could be easy...hopefully.

An hour later she had the hotel booked. It was more complicated then she thought, now to take care of the flight. Leave it to Criss to make sure his family and crew all have seats but forgets about them. So if he wanted to get there the same time as his crew he had to take a different plane. Well there was the MGM L.A jet, she could always use that. That meant they had to drive to L.A but that was probably their only option.

"Okay, got the flight and hotel now...bed" she trew herself onto his bed and layed her head on his chest.

"Mhmm." He was already dosing off

His arms were wrapped tightly around her and she had her arm laying across him.

The alarm on her phone went off.

"Ugh, 5:00 already" she tossed over to shut off her phone

"Hmm?" Criss said half asleep

"Never mind babe go back to bed, I have to get ready for work" She sat up until she felt arms around her waist

"Criss let me go! I have to go to work" she could barley get the words out through her laughter becuase of the hands tickling her stomach

"No" he pulled her in and kissed her cheek

"Yes, I have to go" she released herself from his grip

"You dont have to" he said as he pulled the blanket over him more.

"I wish I didnt but I do..." she threw a pillow at his face

"Fine come get me before you leave" he tossed over to face the window

"Okay" with that she walked out of the room to her suite and into the shower

She scrunched her hair with some mousse and it instanly went curly. She was never sure how her naturally straight hair curled and scrunced so easily but she loved it.

"What to wear.." she walked around her closet looking for something comfortable

She wore these:

TOP: shop./girls/tees/Harmony-Tee/index.pro

BOTTOMS: shop./girls/shorts/short-shorts/Black-Denim-Short/index.pro

"Hey Criss! I'm leaving!" she yelled as she slipped her shoes on

"Bye" he apperaed at the doorway

"Bye" she smiled and opened the door

"What, no kiss or hig or 'I love you'?" he walked towards her

She gave him a kiss and hug.

"Bye, love you" she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.


	6. Over the Falls

"You ready to go babe?" I saw him, my boyfriend sitting on the bed of the Niagara Falls hotel. What if this is the last time I saw him? What if it didn't work out?

I started tearing up. I turned away from him and managed to get out a quick "Mhm". He must of noticed that I was about to cry, I mean who wouldn't?

"Baby, I'll be fine" he took me in his arms wrapping them around me.

"You don't know that, anything could happen you could get sucked under and nobody would be able to get to you...and I just can't lose you" I said it through my tears and then came the waterworks. Thank God for water proof mascara and eyeliner.

"I promise you I'll be fine" I felt the gentleness of his soft lips touch mine.

"Okay" I hugged him tightly and never wanted to let go

He lifted up my face to gently wipe away my tears without smudging my make-up.

One more kiss and he was ready to go.

I sat on the edge of the bed with a sad expression on my face.

I felt his arms around my waist and head on my shoulder.

"We should get going" he held me tighter

"Mhm, are we driving?" I slipped out of his grip and went to get a sweater

"Well it is only down the street but the mobs of people will be unbelievable so we should drive" I saw him take of his sweater and throw it over to me

"It's okay I have my own sweater, you should keep yours" I threw it back at him

"No, you should wear it, I want you to" he walked over and slipped it on me

It smelled like AXE.

His hands wrapped around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Okay we should go" I turned around and grabbed my purse.

"Yah" Criss grabbed the keys to the rental car that was parked out back of the hotel and they walked out the back exit.

Criss drove the three minutes it took to get down there and parked in the special area he had roped of for his show.

And then I saw it. The barrel. The one my boyfriend would soon be handcuffed in and locked inside bound over the falls. I managed to keep the tears back.

Before I knew it I was standing with his family watching him walk over to the barrel. He already said his goodbyes, hopefully not his last. There he was climbing into the barrel, being handcuffed and the barrel locked. I have no idea how he will get out and swim through the rapids to the rescue boat, before it goes over. What if it does go over? Nobody's waiting at the bottom for him, they can't and he knew that. What possessed him to still do it I had no clue and would probably never know.

There he went in the boat that would drop him off about 1000 feet before the falls, which seemed like a lot but the rapids moved him fastly and plus he had to swim back to the boat.

The barrel fast approached the brink of the falls. And there it went, over the falls crushing under the weight of the water. If he was still in there, he was gone.

Looking around, he's not in the boat and I can't see him swimming. My heart dropped tears fell down my face. I looked around at his family, his brothers were in shock his mother wasn't here she stayed back in Long Island. Then I saw him climb onto the boat, I had no idea how he did it but I was ecstatic until I saw the ambulance. I knew he had to be fine but what if he wasn't?

He climbed into the ambulance; I didn't go his brothers went with him. I went back to the hotel to get clothes for him to change into seeing how his were soaking wet. I had no clue how long he'd be there but I knew I could always drive back since the hospital was only a few blocks away.

She arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later...


	7. Hospitalized

I walked into the waiting room of the hospital, there I saw J.D and Costa.

"Where's Criss?" I instantly became nervous

"There running a few tests, they said his body was just in shock from the cold water" J.D stood up and walked back and forth.

"Oh, so he's going to be fine?" I bit my bottom lip hesitating the response

"Yah he should be" Costa joined his brother by standing up

I saw a nurse approaching us.

"You are Criss' brothers?" she looked down at her clipboard

"Yah" they replied almost instantly

"And I'm guessing your his wife?" she turned to me

"No girlfriend" I said hesitantly

"Oh, okay well you can see him now but we allow only two visitors at a time" she was still looking at her clipboard "...so whoever wants to go first just go down the hall turn to the right to room 135B"

With that she walked away.

The three of us stood there in science.

"You two should go first I'll go after" I sat down in the waiting room chairs with my huge TNA bag on the floor.

"Are you sure?" J.D sat beside her

"Yah, just give Criss this bag it has clothes and stuff for him in it"

"Okay we'll make it quick" Costa and J.D trailed off to find their brother

**IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM CRISS' POV **

Ah crap, here I am in the hospital..in another country I'll probably be paying out of the ass for this. Of course it was my genius idea not to get travel insurance because I would be gone for only three days and already day one in the hospital. Just my luck. Well I hear Canada has a pretty good health care thing going on but I wasn't born here so I'm probably screwed.

Who the hell is knocking on my door, I'm not in the mood for people. I'm cold, like honestly I was just swimming in the Niagara rapids and it's still like winter here! And this stupid hospital gown, it's like a 

dress I just want my own clothes but apparently I never got that option. And I'm pretty sure they just won't let me walk out of here to go get clothes. The knocking is getting louder. I wonder who it is. Ah, its J.D and Costa. No Brooke, she's probably furious at me for ending up in the hospital and screwing up.

I gestured them to come in. What the hell J.D has a purse?

"Hey" they both said at the same time with smiles on their faces

"Hey, since when did you carry a purse?" Criss let out a smile

Costa laughed along with him.

"Ha-ha very funny, but it's actually Brooke's" he put it beside Criss on the floor

"Oh well why do you have it? Is she like not talking to me, is she mad?" he pulled himself up in the bed

"Yah she's furious that's why she took the time to pack your clothes and stuff" he pointed to the bag

"Oh, well where is she?" he pulled the blanket up

"She's waiting outside because only two people can come in at once and she insisted that she came last"

The three brothers kept talking for about twenty minutes.

"Well were going now, maybe grab something to eat" J.D said before catching up to Costa

BROOKES POV

J.D and Costa walked towards me telling me it was okay to go in. On my way down the hall the nightshift nurse stopped me.

"Are you saying the night with your husband? I'll need to know"

I was so bent on seeing Criss I never even heard her say "husband" so I simply replied "Yah"

"Okay" she looked down and wrote something down on her clipboard.

Wow, I really want to know what was on these clipboards.

I walked down and found 135B, I knocked but the door was somewhat opened so I walked in to see my baby staring out the window.

"Nice view of the parking lot" I said with a smile on my face. I must of scared him because he jumped a little. He turned around and a smile crossed his face.

"Yah but the view this way is even better" I knew he was making a remark on my outfit, comfortable dark blue fleece short shorts that said "A&F NY" on them and a tight tanktop in the same colour that was short enough to show my belly button ring.

"Yah your looking pretty hot yourself" I walked over to him and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Don't even mention hot, I'm freezing ...look I'm shaking" he raised his hand as I saw it tremble.

I let out a yawn, I've been pretty tired lately.

"Aww, baby ill go see if I can get you more blankets" I kissed his forehead and walked down the hall to the nurses station.

No more than five minutes later I came back holding two fleece blankets.

I threw them on top of him. I let out another yawn.

"There that should be better" I sat down in the chair beside the bed yet to yawn again.

"I think it would be better if you were under them too, besides you look tired" he pulled back the blankets and gestured me over.

I slipped off my shoes, shut the door pulled down the blinds and shut of the light.

I went to slip into the bed when I relized they had a TV and DVD player. I knew Criss all too well and knew he loved to watch movies before he went to bed.

"You wanna watch a movie babe?" I looked him I knew that the answer would be yes. Or so I thought, but apparently he didn't.

"I'd rather lay in the dark with you, just you no movie" I could see his smile although it was pretty dark but some of the hall lights were on.

"Awwwww" I said in a sarcastic tone

"Shut up and get I'm bed with me cutie" he laughed and patted the spot right beside him

"Been awhile since I heard that one "I laughed as she walked towards those bed and layer beside I boyfriend who was shivering.

I pulled the four blankets over us and held him tight. He wrapped his arms around me, I could feel his shaking and the coldness of his skin; mainly his arms.

"Baby you're so cold" I said as I rubbed my hands on his arms trying to warm him.

"I know but I feel better now that I have you next to me" with that he kissed me gently on my lips

"I hope you get better soon" I returned his kiss and found that it was no simple peck, I felt his tongue on my lips. I let it in and soon our tongues were batteling for what seemed to be eternity. My breathing became heavy as he kissed down my neck, gently sucking right below my ear. He knew exactly what drove me crazy. Then I felt him unhook my bra.

"Criss I love you but I'm not having sex with you in a hospital bed" I reached back and hooked up my bra

He looked upset. "Why not?" he pouted like a young child

"Because someone will probably walk in on us now cant we just cuddle" I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I have no problem cuddling, but if there was no chance that someone would walk in on us would you?"

I knew I should tell him what he wanted to hear "Of course I would Criss" I laid my head on his chest trying to warm him up.

He started tossing and turning "Ugh, this mattress is hard" He now was pressed right up against me

I could feel something hard against my thigh. Ha looks like Criss got a little excited.

"Apparently the mattress isn't the only thing that's hard" she said looking down at his pants.

"What can you blame me? You are like the hottest girl in the world" he pulled me closer

"Hmm, I highly doubt that I'm the hottest girl In the world" I argued

"Oh but you are I don't care what you say"

With that the two feel asleep wrapped around each other.


	8. Everyone Fights

It's been a week since that night they spent we spent in the hospital. Now we were both back in Vegas and I've had to work a lot to make up for the missed days. I sat packing boxed with my clothes that were scattered on the floor. I looked over to see Criss sitting there arms crossed. We had just gotten into a fight. He wanted me to quit my job. I mean he's joked about it before but he was dead serious and said he was sick of not being the most important thing in my life. I told him that he was but instead he just yelled about how I loved my job more.

My eyes puffy and red from crying.

Sick of the silence I turned on the first thing on TV. E! Hollywood Gossip. Hmm whatever.

I sat there tossing things in boxes.

_**Hugh Heffner's main squeeze Holly Madison was seen with Vegas magician Criss Angel and that's up next on E! Hollywood Gossip.**_

I turned around slowly to look at Criss, I had been working the night before and I knew he was at the Playboy Club.

"You have until it comes back on to explain yourself right now" her voice sounded angry and the fact that we had just been fighting didn't help any.

"Baby listen-" I cut him off

"Drop that 'Baby' crap and explain now" my eyes pierced through him like daggers.

"Okay you know how it is if I'm seen within five feet of a girl I'm 'dating' her I don't even know Holly" He seemed apologetic

"Christopher you better be right because if you're lying all hell will break loose" I only have called him Christopher once before and only when I was extremely angry with him

_**AND WERE BACK! **_

_**Last night at the Vegas Playboy Club, the Hef's main squeeze Holly Madison was seen flirting with Criss Angel. **_

_**Here are some pictures of the flirty couple. **_

I looked at the pictures on the screen, it showed them hugging, dancing close and kissing.

"What the fuck Criss" I just looked at the screen, no emotion I've cried all my tears and nothing will come out.

"Baby I think we should take a drive and talk" he slid down beside me on the floor

"Yah I think we really should Criss, we really do need to talk" I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my purse

"Lets go" I crossed my arms at the door of my cluttered suite

"Fine" his anger now came out.

We both road the service elevator out to his BMW and Criss drove us to the middle of the dessert.

"Okay so talk" he turned off the car and sat there.

"Ha, I'm not the one that was screwing around last night so you fucking talk" I crossed my arms and sat there

"Baby listen I don't know what came over me last night, she was just there and I promise you that it didn't go any further than a quick kiss on the lips I wouldn't do that to you and you've even said before that you don't care about the girls that are all over me because you know I'll always come home to you and that's true, I love you so much I can't even explain it. I realized something last night with Holly. I realized how much I love you and that you're the only one for me please baby don't do this to me" For the first time in our relationship; I saw him cry.

Seeing him cry made me want to cry to but I held it in for as long as I could.

"I want to believe you, but I just don't know anymore" I hung my head and buried it in my hands.

"Criss can you just take me home?" I let some tears slip out

"Not until we fix this" he seemed to have stopped crying

"I need to go back, I need to sleep and think about all of this" I wiped the tears and looked over at him he looked so upset.

"Okay" with that he spun his car around not seeing the car coming at him, it hit us head on.

We spun more before smashing into some rocks. Dust flew everywhere along with shards of glass and rock.

I knew I had to get myself out of the car. And I had to get Criss out too. I could see that I had some cuts on my arms and my neck was really sore. Along with my wrist that felt broken.

Then I saw Criss he had cuts on his face and body. He laid there lifeless she prayed to God that he was alive.

My main objective was getting me and Criss out of there.

My seatbelt came undone easily but Criss didn't.

I had realized that he was still alive but quickly passing out.

"Criss baby talk to me" I said while cutting his seatbelt with the pocketknife that was in his glove box.

"Mmm" he winced in pain

"Come on keep talking to me Criss, do something" I had now gotten through the seatbelt and started pulling him out of the car.

"Ugghhh, my ribs hurt so much" He was in so much pain and was quickly passing out.

I pulled him out to the dessert floor in the middle on a thunderstorm.

"Keep talking to me!" I yelled as I saw him closing his eyes

"I'm so tired" he said shutting his eyes

"NO CRISS DONT FALL ASLEEP!" I started crying

I hadn't even relized that I hadn't called the cops.

I ran to the car grabbed my phone and came back to Criss.

After I got off the phone with 911 I sat cross-legged with Criss' head in my lap.

"Baby say something...anything"

With all the power in him he reached up and touched my face.

"I love you more than you'll ever know"

That was it that's the last thing he said.

"Baby squeeze my hand if your still here"

I felt a light squeeze, and I squeezed back.

Eventually the squeezes got lighter and shorter until they stopped.

I knew he had to still be alive, I could feel his heartbeat.

I sat there in the rain in the middle of the desert holding my almost lifeless boyfriend.

The cops were there at least ten minutes later.

I didn't need major EMT care and I insisted that they took care of Criss first and then come to me when he was stabilized.

The whole ambulance ride I held his hand.

I met J.D and Costa at the hospital after I had gotten taken care of.

I broke my wrist and had cuts on my arms, I also had bruises on my neck.

The second they saw me I was involved in a group hug.

Then the nurse came out.

"You are Criss' family right?" she looked down at the papers she held in her hands

"Yes" they all replied at the same time

"Well he's been stabilized but he has some nasty cuts, bruised ribs and a broken arm, but other than that he should be fine although he's still passed out and he could be for up too five days" she gave them all a comforting look

"Five days?" Costa looked shocked

"Maximum but probably two or three" she scribbled something down on the clipboard

THREE DAYS LATER

"He up yet?" J.D said as he walked into the room, he looked tired but not as tired as me, for the past three days I've been sitting by his side holding his hand. Going home only to shower, no sleep I couldn't not for more than ten minutes at a time.

"No" I sighed

"You know you should go home get some rest I'll call you if anything happens" Costa put his hand on my shoulders

"You're right ill come back a little later" I walked out of the room towards my car and to my house. Criss hasn't seen it yet and I wasn't moved in, I was only home long enough to leave the boxes around the living room.

**CRISS' POV**

The first thing I thought when I woke up was "Holy Shit I'm in so much pain" and the second was how long have I been sleeping for then was where's Brooke. I still had my eyes shut and I slowly opened them, I saw my brothers.

"Dude your finally awake its only been three days!" J.D shouted

This caused me to jump up and that was a stupid idea.

"Where's Brooke? Does she hate me? We got into a fight right before the accident and I don't remember what happened"

"She's at home Criss" J.D said while Costa added "I don't think she hates you"

"Why? How do you know? I would hate me if I was her! I can't believe what I did to her. She'll probably never want to see me again. I lost the best thing that ever happened to me" I hung my head in shame

"What did you do to her that would make her hate you?" Costa sounded curious but angry

"Well I wouldn't say I cheated on her I was just seen kissing this other girl" I knew that I was about to get bitched at by my brothers.

"You cheated on her? Well I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to talk to you again." Costa tensed up.

"But we know she's not mad at you" J.D added

"How do you know that?" I was hoping they had a good answer

"Because if she hated you I don't think she would have spent the last three days here right beside you holding your hand, not letting go for longer than going home and taking a shower. She hasn't been able to sleep for three days Criss! And you thinks she hates you for cheating on her? Well she doesn't but she should" J.D exploded at me

"She's really been here for the past three days? Doesn't she have to work, after all her job is her number one priority" I reached over for the button to move my bed upwards.

"Yah she's really been here, and she has a week off work until she gets better" J.D said while Costa added "What is her job anyways?"

They never knew what she did, because they never asked.

"She's a CSI" I said as I rubbed my arm

"Oh" both replied at the same time

The three brothers kept talking for thirty minutes before the nurse came in to do blood work and other things. Both Costa and J.D left me there.

"I see your awake" the nightshift nurse said as she changed the IV bag

"Yah, I'm in excruciating pain but I'm up" I tried to give a smile but because of the cuts on my face it hurt to smile.

"Well what's in this bag should help with the pain" she pointed to the fresh IV bag above him

I looked up at it, who knows what was in it but if it helped with the pain it's all good.

"So that's your girlfriend that's been in here every day and night?" huh, trying to make conversation as she took my blood pressure which hurt because of the bruises on my arms.

"Yah"

"She's a nice girl, hold on to her" she said as the thing around my arm got tighter

"I will"

"I guess you haven't seen her since you woke up"

"Nope, I hope she coming back though" I sighed as I looked out the window of Desert Palms Hospital

"Probably, you know you would have been dead if she didn't get you out of the car" she was cleaning my arm, for a place to put a needle in

"Really? I don't even remember what happened" I made my focus over to the nurse

"Well, from what I know you guys were hit head on and the windshield broke and right after she got both of you out of the car the driver of the other car smashed right in to your side"

"Seriously?" I looked shocked; I mean who wouldn't after that

"Yah and she refused to let anyone check her out until they were sure you were stabilized" Now she was wrapping a rubber band around my arm and asked me to make a fist.

"Wow" I started thinking about all the things I said to her; about loving her job more than me and how she should quit. How could I do that to her, how could I think some other girl could substitute for her.

After the blood was taken from my arm the nurse shut out the lights and left.

**BROOKE'S POV **

Ugh, that shower was really what I needed. I dried my hair straight and got dressed. I sat there on the mattress on my floor. Maybe I should get some sleep. I laid down until I heard my phone ring. It was J.D.

"Hello" I replied sounding anxious

"Hey, he's awake and I think he wants to see you" J.D said over the radio in the car

"Okay, I'll be right there"

I rushed to get ready I decided to change out of the oversized t-shirt and shorts.

I wore: www.guess.ca/ProductDetails.aspx?styleY8300400&category2910&imageY8300400-GLNT

www.guess.ca/ProductDetails.aspx?styleYI08W407&category773&imageYI08W407-BLK

www.guess.ca/ProductDetails.aspx?styleGWJERICA&category2900&imageGWJERICA-BLMFB


	9. I love you

I arrived at Desert Palms Hospital no more than twenty minutes later.

I walked up to the nurse's station and made sure it was okay for me to be in the room.

"Yah you could go right in" the nightshift nurse Katrina said.

"Okay" I walked towards his room. I stood outside the door, the lights were off and he looked like he was sleeping. I walked in trying not to make any noise until I saw him turn over to face me.

"Hey" I smiled at him as I turned on the light

"Hi" he winced in pain as he pulled himself up.

"Dont move" I walked over to him and sat on the side of the bed.

"We still need to talk" he was serious

"No we don't it's okay, I forgive you" I touched his face and brushed his hair away from his cuts " You're lucky I beleive in second chances"

"I am" he lifted up his arm and touched my face.

I took his hand and held it, I looked at him tears filled my eyes.

"When can I go home?" he asked me

"I dont know, hopefully tomorrow I can go ask" I let go of his hand

"Yah" he touched my arm as I walked out of the room.

"Wait come back" I turned to face him

"Yah"

"Pull your hair back" he said, I knew that he knew about the bruises.

I hesitantly pulled my hair back revealing a couple bruises down my neck.

His eyes filled with tears.

"Okay, you can go" he tried not to cry, I'm not sure if he did after I left the room.

I aproached Katrina "Hi, uh Criss wants to know when he can go home"

"Oh, well he is recovering better then we expected but he can't be alone he'll need someone at least for a cuple more days to help him" she looked at me in sorrow

"But when can he go home?"

"Well he might be able to be released tomorrow, but I'm ot promising anything" She gave me a half hearted smile

"Okay" I walked off to his room and found him just getting off the phone with his mom.

"Hey" I walked into the room

"Hi, did you find out when I can leave?" he held his stomach in pain

"They said maybe tomorrow, but when you do get out I want you to come stay with me for a bit"

"Oh..um okay I guess, I'll need to get my stuff though" he rubbed his arm

"I'll get it for you tomorrow, but you need to get some rest" I touched the side of his face avoiding the cuts.

"I dont want you to leave, I need to talk to you about what I said last night about how you love your job more than me. I just wanted to say that I know its not true, I know you love me but I was just upset that your always working and I hardly get to see you. Because you know your always sleeping. But then the nurse told me how you saved me and I dont remember the accident all I remember is holding your hand in the middle of the dessert in the rain. At that moment I relized how much I really did love you and how nobody could ever replace you. I love you Brooke, more than I could ever love another girl" He started tearing up but held it in.

"Aw, I love you to and I'd hug you but I dont want to hurt you" I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"It's okay I can live with the pain for thirty seconds as long as I get a hug" he gave that devilish smile of his.

I hugged his right side because his left arm was broken.

"Mmm, I love you" he said, but I could tell he was in pain so I quickly released.

"I love you too, but I have to go home I really need some sleep I'll see you tomorrow" I gave him a quick kiss and headed for the door

"Do you have to go?" he whined

"Yah, I really need to get some sleep" I took one more step towards the door.

"Oh, okay" he was using his "upset tone"

"You better get some rest or you won't be able to leave tomorrow" I winked at him

"Fine, but can you shut off the light on your way out?" he smiled jokingly

"Yah" I reached over and shut out the lights

"Love you" I heard him pipe up through the silence

"Love you too, now get some sleep"

I walked out and shut the door and headed home.


	10. Coming Home?

I got home and unwrapped my wrist. It was getting better, I have high calcium in my bones so they heal faster so I suppose that a good thing? I jumped into the shower, a hot hot shower was really what I needed. Now that I knew Criss was okay I could relax, no more quick showers and waiting by the phone. The water was amazingly hot, I stood under the water wetting my hair. Life was good, my boyfriend is fine and coming home I had adopted a new dog. This was my first actual dog that was my own. Hmm, I'll have to go out and but her some toys and a bed and a dog house. Ugh, and I still have to move in basically. Tomorrow ill put my stuff away tonight I'll go and get dog stuff. Yah that's what I'll do. After about an hour in the shower I heard my phone ringing and Sasha barking. Great both at once. I jumped out and put on a bath towel wrap. I grabbed my phone, it was Criss.

"Hey" I said slipping on my slippers and combing my hair

"Whatcha doing?" he sounded like a little child

"I was in the shower until I heard my phone ring" I sounded angry but he knew I was joking

"Ohh." I guess he didnt get my "fake angry" voice

"Nah it's okay I had to feed my dog anyway" I remembered he didnt know I bought a dog

"Wait, did you just say dog?" he sounded shocked

"Mmhmmm, I bought her two days ago, well actually like a month ago but she was shipped from Alaska but its not as abusive as it sounds she was on like a plane" I rambled on

"Um, okay so I'm passed out for three days and you get a dog?" He laughed

"Yup" I said proudly

"Okay, so it takes three days for me to be replaced by a dog? So what kind is it?" he laughed

"She's a siberian husky. Her names Sasha I didn't name her she was like a rescue dog or something. She's really cute" I plopped down on the couch and turned on to a re-run of MTV'S spring break 08. I missed it this year. Oh well.

"Well I'm cute to you know" he sounded, serious. Criss serious? Yah right.

"Mhm, I know" I was completely distracted by the tv.

"Well, I'm getting tired so I'll see you tomorrow?" he said through a yawn

"Yup, I'll be there" I replied looking over at Sasha who was laying on Criss' sweater

"Love you" he said snapping me out of my daze

"Hmm? Oh Love you too" I hung up the phone and looked over at my dog.

She was rolling around on his sweater. Ha, he wont like that too much. Maybe I should get dog stuff tomorrow, before I get Criss. Yah, but I dont know where any pet stores are around Clark County. Hmm, maybe I'll google it? Okay whatever I'm going to bed. I curled up on my huge chair in my basement with Sasha.

The next morning I woke up around twelve thirty. I looked at my phone and saw that I had five missed calls from Criss. I decided to call him back, maybe it was important.

He picked up the phone instantly, almost like he was waiting for it.

"Hello" he sounded happy

"Hey, pick up fast enough?" I laughed while looking through my closet which hardly had anything in it, because everything was in boxes.

"Yah, well at least I pick up my phone" he said in a humorous voice referring to the five missed calls

"Well, I was tired" I sat down on the floor ripping through boxes

"So was I!" he fought back the laughter

"Don't give me that, you were sleeping for three days! I'm pretty sure I'm the tired one" I pulled out a yellow tank top and white short-shorts.

"Okay whatever, the reason I called you was because I talked to the nurse and she said I could leave at 4 so will you come get me?" he used one of those "sweet" voices sounding like a child

"Well, I thought maybe you could just walk" I kept all seriousness

"Ha-Ha., no but seriously will you? Then take me to get my stuff? Pleeasssseeeeee? He sounded like such a child

"Yes I'll come get you around 4 but I have to go" I went to hang up the phone

"Why? Who's with you?" he sounded suspicious

"Oh, just my other boyfriend" I cracked up in laughter

"Brooklyn Mariella Cavallaro, there better not be a guy there , I may have a fractured arm and bruised ribs but I'd still have to kick his ass" he laughed, of course he knew I was joking and he knew I hated being called by my full name.

"You sound like my dad, except the whole broken arm thing" I walked over to my bed and laid down.

He had a light laugh.

"No but seriously I have to go" I quickly hung up without realizing I hadn't even said by, but if I knew Criss as well as I thought I did he'd be calling back.

My phone rang and I instantly picked it up.

"Hey" I knew what he would say

"So what's this hanging up without saying bye? No I love you?" he chuckled

"Bye, I love you" I laughed "there was that better?"

"Yes and I love you more" then he hung up

I went and got dressed. I was ready around two so I decided it was time to go get dog stuff. After all Sasha would need more food, and some toys and a brush and a bed. I used my den as her "room" it kept her stuff in it, although she didn't really have anything yet.

First I looked at this one store called "snooty pets" that was a joke. Seriously, I knew I could afford it but honestly 100 for a dress for a dog? So I decided to go to PetSmart and 5000 later I was done. I know that looks like a lot but I bought a dog house to put in my back yard, of course I couldn't fit it in my car but it was being shipped to my house.

I got in and threw my bags down I realized it was almost five o'clock.

"Shit!" I said aloud although no one was there to hear me.

I got into my car and drove to Desert Palms hospital.

I walked into Criss' room he was playing with the bed controls. Moving up and down.

"Your easily amused" I walked over to sit on the side of the bed

"Mhm" that's all I got? A simple 'mhm'

"Your in a good mood" I said sarcastically

"Yup" he wouldn't even look at me

"What's with all these one word answers?" I stood up and crossed my arms

"You were suppose to be here at 4 and now it's almost 5:30, what the hell?" He still wasn't looking at me

"First of all, your lucky I even came to get you and why don't you look at me while your talking to me?" I was getting more pissed off every second. Sometimes I think he just made me mad because I get so pissed. I'm not sure what kind of boyfriend does that but he is kind of messed up.

He now looked at me laughing. "Wow, you get pissed easily" he stopped laughing noticing the evil look on my face.

"Your an asshole Criss" I went to walk out the door

"Get back here" I looked back and he was smiling. That's what I really hated about him, I could never stay mad at him.

I smiled trying to hold it back.

"Come on I know your not really mad" he gestured me to come over and sit beside him

How could I refuse? He was so cute. An asshole. But a cute one

I walked over and sat beside him. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me.

"So how's your bruised ribs?" I released from his grip to look at him.

He pulled himself up in the bed only to wince in pain.

"Ugh, not good. Good enough to go home but still it hurts" he smiled trying not to make me upset

"Aww, poor baby" I smiled moving his hair out of his face

He just laughed.

"Ow, it still hurts to laugh" he was still laughing

"Then dont laugh" this made him laugh more

"I'm going to be with you how can I not laugh?" he smiled at me

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked suspicious

"It means your fun to be with and you make me laugh. Don't worry it's a good thing" He started coughing

"What are you getting sick now too?" I smiled sarcastically

"Yah that's all I need" he said "but how about we get out of here?" he swung his legs around and stood up

"I told you that you were walking" I walked towards the door

"Ha, funny"

Together we walked out of the hospital to my car.


	11. Home

We pulled up to the back exit of the Luxor. We got into the service elevator and went up to Criss' suite. I went with him into his closet, so he could get some clothes and stuff to take to my house. I've actually never been in his closet and I was kind of glad, I mean it was really messy.

"What the hell happened in here?" I looked in disgust around his closet as Criss threw some clothes into a suitcase.

"So it's a little messy, but everyone is messy. Except for you for some reason your closet is always perfect" he looked up at me smiling

"Oh and is there something wrong with being clean?" I folded some t-shirts and placed then nicely in his suitcase unlike him who just threw them in

"No, and besides I never even have time to do stuff like laundry" he was now standing grabbing some jeans off of a shelf

"Well you'll have lots of time to do laundry at my house" I smiled evily

"No not really, I mean yah I'll have time but between the meetings and stuff..." he trailed off

"Meetings?" I looked at him with one of "my looks" as Criss called them "You just got out of the hospital and you already have meetings booked? You can't be serious" I added in disbelief

"Yah actually, I uh..um... maybe sort of--" he looked at me and sat down beside me

"You maybe sort of what?" I glared at him

"Okay so I really have to have this meeting tonight so I was wondering if I could have it at your place? Pleeaassseeeee?" he hugged me

"Yah that's fine, but I just can't believe you have a meeting the night you get out of the hospital" I smiled at him who was now packing clothes

"Okay, well it looks like I'm all done now how about we get out of here?" he pulled me up with his non-fractured arm

"Let's go" and with that we both walked out of his suite and back down to my car. The whole time in the elevator he was just holding me. I'm not sure why, I dont have a problem with it it's just that it was more of a death grip on me like he wouldnt let go even if he was hurting me.

"Um, Criss you're kind of hurting me" I shifted around

"Oh, sorry" he let go

The rest of the ride down was an akward silence. We weren't used to that we were always talking, both of us neither of us would ever shut up.

Talking about akward silence the car ride was even worse, well most of it.

"So..."I sat at a light and shifted around in discomfort.

" So, why are you so quiet? You're never quiet." He looked over tapping his fingers on his legs

"You're not talking either so don't start with me" I looked over to see him staring at me smiling

"What?" I was laughing

"You have the prettiest eyes" he looked at me amazed

That made me smile.

"And the prettiest smile and the cutest laugh" he was still staring at me

"I think we should get married" what he was saying caused me to slam on the breaks luckily we were on the backroads of Clark Countyand no one was around

"What?" I looked shocked of course I loved him but marrying him? After only three months? Not my thing.

"Me and you right now, let's just go and do it" he seemed so serious

"Okay, I love you and all but come on we've only been dating for three months and my dad would kill you" I sat back in the seat

"Why would he kill me?" he acted inocently

"Well my dad has this whole thing that if a guy wanted to marry me that they have to ask him first" I shrugged

"Oh, well call him right now and I'll ask him" Criss pulled out my phone

"You can't be serious, besides I don't want to get married by elvis or spiderman or who ever else they have parading around in costumes" I put my phone down

"Fine, but expect one day we'll get married and I'll propose to you properly" he smiled at me

"Okay" just at that time I pulled into my driveway

"Home sweet home" I said as I walked out of the car and grabbed criss' bag.

"So where's this dog that replaced me?" he said walking towards my house

"Inside" I walked in t see Sasha laying on Criss' sweater

"Hey is that mine?" he pointed out to the sweater that Sasha was laying on.

"Ha, um yah" I walked over and threw my bag onto the couch and then walked over to Criss who was still standing by the door.

"You know you can come in right?" I stared up at him

"Yah im coming" he bent down and gave me a kiss wich turned into a passionate kiss when he pushed me against the wall. Even though he had a fractured arm he still managed to push me against the wall.


	12. Ending the Relationship?

Three weeks had passed since Criss came to my house. I've gone back to work and so has Criss, he's doing some sort of escape out of a truck I dont really know the details.Im on myway home from work, surprisingly I got off early, well if 3am is early than yah. I decided to go to Criss' suite to see him. I knew he was probably drunk because he just got in from some club with some friends. I walked into his suite and saw him staring at me while sitting on the couch. No one else was here just him.

"Hey" I walked over and sat beside him

"What are you doing here?" he's speech was slurred but I could still understand him

I stood up, shcked at what he had just said. "What do you mean?" I cossed my arms and looked down at him.

"You know exactly what I mean! Why the fuck are you here?" he stood up and faced me, or at least tried to stand.

"What I'm not allowed to see my boyfriend?" I grabbed my purse from the couch and headed towards the door.

"Hey! Get back here!" he chased me to the door and pulled me back, surprisingly he could do all that with being drunk and all.

"What?" I glared evil at him.

"I didn't tell you to leave! Stupid bitch!" at that moment he did something that no guy had ever done to me. Yup. He slapped me across the face.  
Just at that moment Costa and J.D walked in the door, and ya they saw it.

"Criss, what the hell!" Costs jumped infront of him and pushed him away, Criss imedatly collapsed on the floor.

"You okay?" both brothers looked at me

"Yah I'm fine I guess, have to go bye" and with that I walked out of the hotel and I for some reason went back to work.

That was better than anything else.

"Hey cutie, what's up? How come your back?" Warrick atopped me in the hall

"Hey, uh dont even get me started" I walked to my locker and he followed me

"Uh, what happened between you two?" Sometimes I felt like Warrick was an older brother but I knew if I told him that Criss hit me he'd get Nick and Greg and go have a "talk" with him. So I left that part out.

"Oh you know stupid stuff, so what's up for the rest of the night?" we both walked out of the hall as Warrick explained the case that we'd be working on.

The last three hours went on as normal andi finally got home to my bed.

I woke up and started getting ready for work until I realized I left my I.D tag in Criss' suite.

"Great" isaid under my breath, ill have to go get it.

I finished getting ready and made my way over to Criss' suite.

**CRISS' POV**

I woke up and looked over hoping to see Brooke, hmm she wasnt there but it was around 6 so she probably went to go get ready for work. Ahh my head hurts I dont remember anything from lastnight.

I walked out to see my brothers sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Brooke already leave to go to work?" I grabbed some asprin and a glass of water then sat down besida Costa.

"You don't remeber do you?" Costa looked over at me in disgust

"Remeber what?" I sipped the water and downed the asprin.

"Come on Costa you saw how smashed he was obviously he doesnt remember" J.D butted in

"What happened where is Brooke?" I instantly felt worried maybe something happened to her at work.

"Don't know where she is but I wouldnt be surprised if she never talked to you again after what you did" Costa layed his head back.

"What did I do?"I crossed my arms, I could'nt remeber doing anything to her.

"You hit her Criss" J.D looked over at me looking me straight in the eyes.

"No, theres no way—I mean – I couldnt have--I would never" I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Dude, we walked in and you called her a bitch then slapped her across the face" Costa looked me straight in the eyes.

"No—theres no way--no way I would never do that" The nights events flashed in my head

"We gotta go, but I'm telling you that you did" they both walked out of the hotel room to leave me there alone. I still did'nt believe them.

**Brooke'S POV**

I SAW Costa and J.D walk out of his room at I was getting ready to walk in.

"Hey, he's awake" J.D flashed me a smile

"I'm not here to talk to him I left my I.D for work on the table"

"oh well he'll probably want to talk" J.D placed his hand on my shoulder

"Yah I know, but I have to get to work" I walked into his suite to see Criss with his head buried in his hands

He looked up at me with sad eyes and walked over to give me a hug.

"Yah I'm just here to get my I.D" I grabbed It off the table and started to walk out

"Baby, please let me make it up to you" he hugged me against my will

"Its too late, you did what you did" I placed my hand on his chest and my eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't mean it babe, I had too much too drink please let me make it up to you" he grabbed a pen and a paper and scribbled down an address.

"Come here tomorrow at 2pm." He handed me the paper

"Criss, ive given you way to many chances" I handed the paper back to him but he pushed my hand away

"This is the last time I'm asking you for another chance. Please?" he looked at me his eyes were big.

"Fine" I tooke the paper and left for work


	13. Making It Up

It was 1:30 and I was suppost to go to this place at two. I drove to the address and saw an abandoned building. And a black stretch hummer limo outside. The chauffeur held a sign that said "Cavallaro".

I walked over and the man for some reason recognized me. I got in and he took me somewhere. The ride was about two hours. I finally arrived and I saw I was in the dessert, right near a canyon. The limo drove away leaving me there. I decided to call Criss to see what the hell was going on/

"Hello" the static in the phone wasn't to bad, especially for being in the desert.

"So you wanna explain why I'm stranded in the middle of the desert?" I looked around to see if I could see anything. All I saw was a black blanket.

"Do you see anything? A blanket possibly?" he sounded humorous

"Ha-ha, yah" I walked over to it

"Now sit down" I heard his voice echo

"Okay..." I sat on the blanket

"Now turn around" this time I heard his voice in my ear and the sound of his phone shut.

I turned around to see him.

"So you going to tell me why we're here?" I said standing up and facing him

"You'll see" at that moment he grabbed me and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss

"Sit down" he jumped on the blanket and sat cross legged

"Okay, but are you going to tell me what were doing?" I sat down beside him and he wrapped his arms around me

"Look" he pointed out over the canyon to the beautiful sunset. Red, orange, yellow and pink filled the sky.

"Its so pretty" I was amazed, I've never seen such an amazing sunset

"Yah, it's pretty great, sometimes I come out here before I do a big stunt clear my head you know?" he held me tighter

"Yah" I let out a small shiver, you have to admit it gets pretty cold in the desert at night. Especially if your not used to the cold weather.

Before I knew it Criss unzipped his sweater and it was around me.

"Thanks" I smiled at him

"Anything for you" he smiled sweetly in a sarcastic mannor

"Okay so what are we doing here?" I looked over at him

"This is it" he layed back on the blanket  
"Or we could.." he shot up and pinned me to the ground tickleing me

"Criss stop it!" I yelled while laughing and squirming around

"Nope!" he was now tickleing my neck, wich he knew was my most ticklish spot

"Criss fucking stop it!!" I screamed and tried to get out of his grip

"Fine, since you asked so nicley" he was now kneeling on me but his legs spread open and leaning back onto my legs

"So what do you wanna do now?" he was rocking back and forth

"Well, you could start with getting off of me" I said as I pushed him to the side causing him to roll over

"Hey that was very nice!" he pouted at me

"Well, I'm not a nice person" I smiled sitting up and messing up his hair

He pouted his lips. He was so cute when he did that.  
"You know what? We should sleep here tonight" Criss jumped to his knees, being so excited about his idea

"Out here? In the cold? Are you crazy?" I looked in disgust

"Yes. Yes. And you already know I'm crazy, weve been dating for almost 5 months" he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"I have to get my car anyways, and I'd be much more comfortable in a real bed, rather than the desert floor" I leaned my head back and looked up at him

"Well, dont worry about your car, J.D picked it up and drove it to work for you because I'm driving you tomorrow night" he layed back pulling me with him.

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping out here" I rolled over to look at him

"Okay, we'll go back to my place and you know" he winked at me.

"Mhm, sure we will" I winked back

"Yup" he rolled over and gently kissed me

"I'm bored" I sighed

"You're so hard to entertain" he put his arm around me and I layed my head on his chest

"I was suppost to tell you something, but I forget" I pondered for a minute

"OH YAH! I remeber now" I sprung up making Criss jump a little.

"In like three weeks, or something my brothers getting married and since I'm his sister like obviously I'm going but clearly I'm not going without a date so I dont care what you say you're coming. Its like at this banquet hall in beverly hills. And like all my family is flying out from Italy. And some family friends, so will you come?" I looked him straight in the eyes

"Woah." He looked confused

"Yah, I know that's what I said! I didnt even know he had a girlfriend" I said I'm a hypervoice

"No, I didnt even know you have a brother"

"Oh really?" I thought he knew

"Yah, actully you havent ever really talked about your family, the only person I know about is your dad and your aunt, so why dont you tell me?" he sat up across from me

"Okay, but this could take a while" I got all ready to tell my story

"I've got time" he streched his arms and yawned

"Okay, so I was born in Italy, my mom and dad met there when my mom was on a vacation, she was 16 and my dad was 21 blah, blah,blah then I was born and I lived in this amazing house with my nonna and nonno and my parents of course" I looked at Criss, he was actually interested?

"Go on" he looked at me smiling

"Okay so then when I was 2, my brother Eric was born and we lived in Italy right until my sister Ashley was born so I was about 12 and Eric was about 10 I think? So then we moved to Beverly Hills. That when I met Kim, she lived right next door and we've been best friends ever since. Anyways, so I lived there until I was 14 then we moved to New York so I made freinds easily, so it was okay."I paused again to make sure he was still listening

"I'm listening" he looked at me smiling

"So right before I turned 16 we moved down to Miami, yah that lasted about three weeks after my Sweet 16 party. Then we moved to Vegas for like three months then my parents got divorced and I moved in with my dad in beverly hills and his new wife. And my mom moved up to La Jolla in San Diego. So I finished highschool and decided to go University of Central Florida to study anthropology and forensics and all that stuff, then I did'nt really work anywhere until like 6 or 7 months ago when I got a job here and then I met you"

"Now, to get into my brothers and sisters and all that stuff"

"So it goes me, then Eric then Ashley, then Ethan, then Sophia, then Brayden, then Isabella and on my mom's side I have a step brother and two step sisters; Josh, Megan and Alissa then my step-dad Micheal"

"Wow, that's alot" Criss looked up at me in shock

"Yah I know, and that's not even my cousins, but that's a totally different story, anyways I'm tired, its cold out and dark so how about we go back now?" I stood up and zipped up his sweater, wich I was still wearing.

"Yah, I'm ready to go back to" and together we walked to his car as I was wrapped in his arms.

We drove back to the hotel and had a little fun. ;D


End file.
